


From Across The Court

by Deltastream21, Micha_fics



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Cheerleader!Qrow, F/F, F/M, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Qrow is co-captain, Qrow swears, Raven swears, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Summer is the cheer captain, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball!Clover, a lot of swearing teenagers, no beta reader we die like men, summer too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-21 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltastream21/pseuds/Deltastream21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_fics/pseuds/Micha_fics
Summary: Clover is in his 3rd year of highschool and life so far is fantastic. Luck like always is on his side. He thought his life couldn't get any better. Until one day he comes across a certain boy in a flashy skirt and a teasing smile. Clovers world takes a turn that he is all too happy to follow.---A.K.A an excuse to put Qrow in a skirt (and have more Fair game content)High school AU were Qrow is a cheerleader and Clover plays volleyball
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, minor Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	From Across The Court

It was late January, and the final round of the Winter Regionals, the stands were full and the stadium was loud as everyone cheered on their respective teams. Between the bright lights of the stadium, all the people cheering for their teams, and the game going on, the court was super charged with exhaustion and the need to win. It was the finials Atlas VS Beacon, two of the major power house schools, going at each other with everything they’ve got. 

Clover is a 3rd year and the current ace of the Atlas Wyverns. He gets prepared to receive the opponents serve, should it come his way. Luckily for Clover tho the serve heads straight for their libero, giving him the time to get in position so that he can spike it over to the other side. Harriet had no trouble receiving the oncoming serve. She got it to the perfect position for Vine to set it too Clover. He smashed it over to the opponent's side, managing to break through their defence to score a point.

Clover while celebrating with his team couldn’t help but think about how much he loved this sport and playing with his team. He accidentally stumbled upon one of the practices his freshman year as he was looking for a club to join. They didn't celebrate for too long though because there will be hell to pay if they lose this tournament. Harriet with her amazing speed and hand eye coordination was the team’s libero. Elm was built like a tree and the cornerstone for the team's defence, didn't let the opponents Ace break through. 

Beacon this year had a strong team that worked well together. They even had a female ace who wore an intense expression constantly. Bright red eyes stared him down trying to intimidate him, but Clover didn't flinch he just stared right back. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of breaking his resolve. 

The blond setter was no one to laugh at either as he set the ball up and with incredible speed the opponents ace she spiked it at Marrow, who is new to the team and needs some more practice, and manages to break through and land on their side.

“Damn!”

“Walk it off Marrow, you’re doing good” Marrow grumbles to himself before turning back to face the opposite team. 

It was the opponent's serve and Harriet was able to cleanly receive it. Vine went in for the set to Elm who spiked it, only to have the other team one touch it back into the air. The blond setter made a quick set to the ace who managed to spike it back down. Harriet dove for it but was a fraction of a second too late and missed it as it hit the ground. 

“Hnggr” she growled still on the floor.

“Easy Harriet, keep level headed” Clover quipt.

“Tch” was Harriet's response to that. Clover gave her a small pat on the back as their coach called a time out and they headed to the bench.

“That damn Ace just keeps popping up out of nowhere!” Marrow wines.

“I know, but we need to keep focus. They already took the lead by two points” comments Clover

“The Ace and the setter seem like they know what to do. Like they can read each other's minds!!” Harrit voiced bitterly.

“We know that set to the Ace is deadly so Elm, I want you to track her movements. We need your great defense if we are going to turn this around. Vine set in Marrows direction, if he has an opening go for it, if not fake them out.” Clover instructed. Soon enough the time out was over and they were back on the court. 

Next few points were in their favor and Marrow had managed to slip past their wall a few times. Elm tracked the Ace’s movements, much to her oppoints annoyance, and was able to keep almost all of her spikes from going through. She looked furious as all hell at all the spikes that were blocked but she managed to keep her head cool. That didn't stop her from leveling Clover with a vicious glare, and Clover just stared her down in return. The game was now tied and Clover smirked a small bit at this. He had pulled it back up and they were now in the final stretch of the match.

Chants and cheers from the sidelines erupted as the last few minutes of the game pressed on. Clover gave a quick glance at the side lines to see all the cheerleaders cheering on their respective teams. He did a quick scan over them to see who all was there, until something, no someone, caught his eye and he had to do a double take. 

There in the midst of most of the female cheerleaders stood a fair skinned boy. His hair is a dark midnight with natural silver and ebony highlights. His eyes, a beautiful shade of burgundy and maroon with tints of vermilion. His cheeks tinted with a soft blush most likely due to exertion. Clovers eyes were glued to the man. The uniform he wore left little to the imagination as a skirt that flowed nicely and hugged his hips; shortcut to show off his legs, as well as the top that was a short cut exposing some of his stomach; skin tight to hug his curves. 

He wasn't the most petite man in the world but he had a slender frame that fit very well into the uniform. The green and sliver of the uniform only added to the beauty of the man. Clover could feel his mouth go slack as he stared. This was the boy he’d seen before the game had started. At the time he had been in a beacon hoodie and Clover didn't didn’t give it much thought. Beacon had male cheerleaders; they as a school had always been more well known for their acceptance and equal treatment regardless of differences among students. 

Clovers eyes wandering all over his body, taking in every small detail. Eyes tracing his frame. Mostly over the guys legs. They looked soft to the touch and smooth as porcelain.

And then those beautiful soft red eyes met his. He felt his face heat up at getting caught and locked eyes with him; causing him to lose whatever concentration he had left on the game.

Clover was unexpectedly pulled from their staring contest by his head being jerked back roughly and he felt a sharp sting on his face. Next thing he knew he was laying on the floor dazed with his team over him.

It took Clover a minute to realize he got spiked in the face and should probably get off the floor. 

Qrow flinched as he saw the poor guy get spiked in the face by Raven knowing that had to have hurt. He tried to hold back his laughter as much as he could until Summer swatted his arm causing him to let out a few giggles. 

Clover got up from the floor with some help from Elm. He rubbed his cheek, it stung like hell, as well as his neck too from the force of the ball hitting his face. Clover’s eyes drifted back to the boy that distracted him only moments ago, lingering on his slim form. He noticed the boy slightly shaking, only to realize he was suppressing laughter, and Clover couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Despite the embarrassment he just suffered he had trouble looking away from his shaking form. He drank up what he could before his team bombarded him with questions about why he didn't receive that spike. 

After the final few points were scored and they managed to get another victory in the bag for Atlas. Clover found his mind wandering back to the boy he saw and he couldn’t help but look back one last time. Turquoise locked with a soft red that reminded him of carnations that his mother grew. He felt his breath hitch as he saw a small smile form on the boys lips before he turned and walked out of the gym. 

Clover couldn’t get that smile out of his head. He kept replaying it over and over again till he could see it in perfect detail. He didn't even hear Marrow call his name, telling him the bus was ready to go. Clover couldn’t stop smiling the whole way back to the academy. Ignoring his teammates and their noisy banter. He stared off into space, daydreaming of the boy with the striking red eyes. Oh how he wished to see that handsome face of his again. Letting his mind wander back to when he smiled, how it made his face light up like the sun in Clover honest opinion. Clover remembers having his eyes trail down the boy’s body as he walked away, comparing it to a work of art. From the ways his hips swayed and his perfect ass-

Clover shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It was a sin how fine that boy looked and god did he already have him wrapped around his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story came to be when a good friend of mine and I were talking about Qrow in a skirt. We were trying to make excuses to put Qrow in a skirt and thus the AU was born! Im excited to be working with Delta! Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!!!  
> -Michael
> 
> Excited to work with Michael on this Fic and I hope everyone enjoys what we've got so far!  
> -Delta


End file.
